


my mistake

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Trigger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Jaehwan’s blood freezes when the meaning of what Jongin has just said seeps in. Wonshik, who is standing right behind him, who was helping them escape. Who helped them on their mission.





	my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this year's vixxmas edition!

“Well done, Wonshik, you got them.”

Jaehwan’s blood freezes when the meaning of what Jongin has just said seeps in. Wonshik, who is standing right behind him, who was helping them escape. Who helped them on their mission.

Wonshik, who Jaehwan trusted.

Jaehwan can hear the steps, probably of the rest of the security team approaching. He turns to Hakyeon, sees him calculating, see how they can get away. If they can get away.

The six of them against Jongin would have been easy. The five of them, and oh how does it hurt to think that, against Jongin and Wonshik, when Wonshik knows all of their secrets it’s a very different question.

Wonshik, who told him he loved him.

Jaehwan feels like an idiot.

The steps are getting closer, louder and Jongin’s smile gets wider and Jaehwan understands why when he can feel Wonshik grabbing him around the shoulders, softly, exactly like had done a couple of nights ago. The thought of the betrayal hurts Jaehwan more than any of the times he got shot.

Wonshik pulls his gun out, and raises it, slowly. It’s over, he thinks. The mission. His life. Wonshik.

“Trust me,” he hears, whispered to his shoulder, lips pressed for a second too long and then-

Everything happens too fast.

Jaehwan closes his eyes and Wonshik shoots. Jongin screams, and Jaehwan is surprised to not be dead yet when Wonshik is pushing him, them, all of them, out, shouting instructions that Jaehwan hopes someone else is picking up because as Hongbin pulls from his arm making him run, the only thing that Jaehwan can think of is how much not dead he is.

***

They make it out alive and okay, running off to the safe house.

The five of them, that is.

None of them talk as they get into the car, nor when they arrive there. But Jaehwan can feel them staring. They were all there, too. They were all betrayed, and then. Not.

The plan, as always is, is to always come back to the safe house. Regroup.

They don’t talk as they distract themselves, waiting.

They don’t know the full story, but, Jaehwan knows, all of them trusted Wonshik. They all hope that he can tell them himself. That he is okay.

***

The door opens that night, way after they should have lost all hope.

Wonshik is bloody, and hurt, and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
